


There's a Reasn why We Have Two Chats

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 percent of it is solely texting, Attempt at Humor, Characters of Different Sexualities, Characters of different races, Crack, Demigoddesses - Freeform, Demigods, Half of the ocs used for this I co-own, I was very bored I apologize, Late Night Texting, Multi, Next Gen OCs, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, Texts From Last Night, The kids swear Heather, get over it, implied situations, paranormal ocs, supernatural ocs, the other percent is a mixture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Basically a crack series showing just why the residential cat kids have a chatroom for their cousins and a chatroom for their friends and half of their cousins. It's probably for the best





	1. Spell Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiraLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraLove/gifts).



> I was pretty much bored, decided to do this and wanted to give it a try to post an original work to this site. Out of the characters used for this, I co-own 13 of them with my friend FiraLove and out of those 13 only 9 of them are being used in chapters. Other characters mentioned in this either belong to me or to her.

Kaisho: What the hell is with the cries of pain from the med room?

Jade: You have a med room in your house?

Noah: Not now Jade.

Mateo: Yeah, that would be Opal.

Drake: What the hell happened to my twin sister?!

Mateo: There was a spell mishap. She used that seeing eye spell to check on your dad and Vanitas and accidentally touched the viewing window. The window gave her a bad shock.

Jade: Ouch. Poor Rose.

Kaisho: Betika, you okay?

Betika: It hurts..to move..

Kaisho: Using speech to text app?

Betika: Yes…

Drake: Want me to bring you anything sis?

Betika: Water and a bendy straw if Len allows it. I don't think I can handle food right now..

Drake: Will do.

Jade: Again, you guys have a med room in your _house_?

Kaisho: We have family members that are doctors Jade.

Noah: How else do you think that Mamoru knew what to do that one time?

Jade: ….

Jade: We agreed to never talk about that time again and now I’m turning in for the night.


	2. Third Wheel Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Vanitas has caused Betika to realize somethings.

Betika, like any normal teenager, enjoyed hanging out with her friends and cousins. And, like any normal teenager, she enjoyed going to parties and concerts and doing other teenager stuff. Sadly, Betika isn’t a normal teenager because normal teenagers don’t _constantly find themselves as the third wheel, **especially when they have a boyfriend of their own.**_

Betika never really noticed it before due to having been single for most of her life but when the 16 year old started dating Vanitas, that’s when she started to notice the occurrence. Part of her kind of wished she hadn’t.

The first time wasn’t too noticeable but she could sense it some. The group was at a rave at an anime con they had gone to earlier in the summer. The couples and some smaller groups were out on the floor dancing, even though some of the couples were starting to get a bit handsy with each other. Meanwhile Betika, after a dance or two with Annie before the blue and blonde haired girl went to dance with her own boyfriend, was leaning against the wall and watching the others enjoy themselves. What was originally suppose to be a ten minute wait turned into waiting for hours, with Betika stepping out occasionally for food or other needs.

The second time was much more noticeable and was actually her current situation. The group was at a concert this time, Mateo somehow managing to get tickets that were all in the same row which allowed for the group to stick together while they enjoyed themselves. It was halfway through the second song, one of Betika’s favorites, when Betika realized that she was definitely the third wheel when looked around and saw a good amount of the concert goers, even the couples in the group, were kissing. She immediately felt uncomfortable and felt something inside her crack.

‘ _Okay, surely no one would notice if I left early right?_ ’ With that thought in mind, the half demon got up from her seat and left, hearing the start of the end of the song as she headed out of the exit.

~ _I don’t care..  
Who you are  
Where you’re from  
Don’t care  
What you did  
As long as you love me_

_Who you are(just friends)  
Where you’re from  
(be just friends) Don’t care what you did  
As long as you love me…_~

* * *

Drake: This is super important: Does anyone know where Betika is?

Kaisho: Uh, she should be sitting next to Mat right?

Drake: No she’s not.

Mateo: He’s right. I looked to my left and Opal’s gone.

Cassy: Wait, Betika just up and left?

Annie: Did she tell anyone where she was going?

Drake: No she didn’t and that’s why I’m freaking the hell out. What if she gets kidnapped?!

Ryan: Dude, I don’t think anyone is going to kidnap Betika. She can totally handle herself.

Heather: What Ryan said.

Drake: We don’t know that for sure! We have no idea what TJ has planned up his sleeve!

Mateo: Opal, if you’re reading this, please respond so you brother doesn’t call in the national guard.

* * *

‘ _Okay so I was wrong._ ’ Betika thought, reading the texts in the group chat as she walked down the street to get some peace to herself. Instead of replying back like Mateo had asked, Betika switched to the third group chat she was in with the three vampires from her photography club.

Betika: Is there a medical term for a person who constantly finds themselves the third wheel no matter what?

Samantha: Beti, Hi! There is actually, it’s called Third Wheel Syndrome.

Betika: Hey Sammy. Is there a way to be cured of third wheel syndrome?

Francine: Yeah, get a boyfriend. That usually helps.

Betika: What if one has a boyfriend and still finds themselves as the third wheel?

Francine: Then you’re fucked.

Theodora: Then you become a lesbian and let me spoil you rotten.

Samantha: Theodora no!

Theodora: Theodora _yes_!

Francine: Not again..

Betika shook her head, at least feeling a little better after the small conversation with the three. She left the chat, sending Mateo a quick text saying that the didn’t feel well then went home afterwards after she put her phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out a bit more feelsy than what I had planned, sorry about that. Okay so Vanitas and Len belongs to Firalove while Noah, Kaisho, Drake, Betika, and Ryan are the ones that belong to the both of us. As for the lyrics used for this chapter, they come from Caleb Hyles' cover of 'Just Friends' from Star vs The Forces of Evil.


	3. What ifs and 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betika can't sleep and have a mini meltdown over everything that's happened. Samantha's a good friend and listens to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Feels ahead! If you're not here for the feels, turn back now!

Betika groaned, rolling onto her back for the third time that night. The dark pink and black haired teenager was having a hard time going to sleep, too much running through her head. She looked over at her clock, seeing 2:23 am blink back at her. After laying there for a few minutes, she got up.

‘ _I need someone to talk to or else I'll never get to sleep._ ’ She thought, picking her phone up from the nightstand. After going through her contacts for a few minutes, she finally picked a person and sent them a text.

Betika: Sammy are you awake?

Samantha: Is Archie Andrews a redhead Beti?

Betika: Yes.

Samantha: Then you have your answer. What's up?

Betika: I can't sleep. Can I rant to you?

Samantha: Sure.

Betika: Thank you.

Betika: I'm just sick and tired and done of everything. I'm sick of being babied by Annie and Mateo because I gave in to the death threats because they got to be too much, I'm tired of being avoided by some of the people who I'm supposed to call family, and I'm done being the third wheel when I have a boyfriend. I'm sick of dealing with TJ and Nikki every fucking day. I'm tired of hurting. I thought I was healing but I'm not and I don't think I can heal. It hurts a lot.

Betika: Then there's Vanitas. I’m glad that he’s back and that he’s getting the help he needs but… Sammy, what if he doesn’t love me anymore once he’s better? What if he sees how broken I am and leaves me? What if he finds someone else who makes him happy? What if he continues to think I hate him? What if he starts to hate me and I end up getting that hanahaki disease?! If that ends up happening, I’d rather die than get cured! What if Nikki and TJ are right and I end up being alone forever? What if one of us continues to struggle while the other finds contentment in life overall? What if things don’t work out? What if one of us has a breakthrough that leads us to question everything we once believed? What if we lose everything? What if one of us starts to feel unloved, lonely, or neglected? What if we start to forget why we got together in the first place? What if one of us dies way before our time, leaving the other behind? What if I love him too much and he feels smothered? What if I let him go thinking e'll be happy with someone else, and he ends up being miserable because now he thinks I don't want him? What if he cheats? What if I take advantage of him without meaning to? What if I’m not good enough for him?

Betika didn’t realize that she was crying till she felt a thumb brush against her cheek.

“Hey now, none of those type of thoughts.” Samantha said softly, wrapping her arms around the other as she wiped away her tears. “You are lovable and he would have to be an idiot to stop loving you just because you’re broken. Love isn’t easy, nothing ever is with emotions really. TJ and Nikki are wrong, you won’t be alone forever. And what if Vanitas stops loving you? I’ll still love you, Theo will still ya, and Franny will still love ya like her other sister. You’re good enough and you matter and if anyone tells ya differently, I will curse them with all the powerful hexes I know.”

Betika sniffled some, “Thank you Sammy..”

“No problem. That’s what I’m here for.” Samantha stated, tossing away the tissue she was using to wipe away Betika’s tears. The two stayed like that for a while, the only sound being Betika’s breathing getting back to normal.

“Well it doesn’t seem like either one of us is going back to bed anytime soon. Wanna go commit a crime or something?”

“Sure…”

~ ** _4 hours later_** ~

“I regret everything.” Samantha stated.

“I regret nothing.” Betika said.

“It’s 6 in the morning and we’re in jail!”

“Hey we had fun. And mom said nothing good ever happened after 2:00 am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a college student suffering from stress and anxiety with finals and everything coming up so I needed to work some of the anxiety out with Betika's thought process of things that has happened during some rps between me and Firalove. I'm somewhat better now and I thank my discord buddies for helping me come up with some of the 'what if' questions.


	4. Memories, papers, and a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betika's stuck on an English paper. Samantha asks a question that helps her. A baby is involved.

Betika glared at the screen in front of her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Her English class was given an assignment to write about a good/happy memory with a loved one and she was stuck on it. The sixteen year old sighed, going to switch to one of the web browsers she had opened when she saw that she had an IM from Samantha. She clicked on it and opened the window.

Betika: Hey Sammy what’s up?

Samantha: I’m slowly dying from this bio paper and talking to you is my saving grace. Send help.

Betika: I’d love to Sammy but I gotta get this stupid english paper finished.

Samantha: What’s the paper about?

Betika: We have to write about a good/happy memory we have with a loved one.

Samantha: Hmm… Well I know you don’t talk about them often due to what you’re going through but what’s a good memory that you have with Vanitas?

Betika: Well there was this one time after we confessed to each other…

* * *

_Betika hummed softly, laying out the ingredients she needed. Vanitas, who was walking by the kitchen, heard his girlfriend’s humming and decided to see what she was up to._

_“Whatcha doing?” He asked, entering the kitchen and walking over to her._

_“Hey to you too.” She said, kissing his cheek, “I’m trying to make oreo pudding from scratch so dad can stop complaining about us stealing from his stash.”_

_“I see. Is there anything I can do to help?” He questioned._

_Betika thought for a moment before looking at him, “Could you hand the ingredients as I put them in the bowl?”_

_“Sure.” Vanitas answered. The two then fell into a routine, Vanitas handing the needed ingredients to Betika and Betika putting them into the bowl. Things went smoothly for a while until it came time to mix everything together._

_“Alright, now to mix everything.” Betika stated, carefully putting the mixer in place. Once it was set up, she turned it on. Unfortunately for the two teens, the kittens had messed with the mixer and gave it extra juice. The moment after it was flipped on, the mixer flung the content of the bowl everywhere, a good amount of it getting on Vanitas and Betika. Vanitas quickly unplugged the mixer, causing it and the bowl to still._

_“Are you okay?” He asked, looking over at Betika._

_“Yeah.” She replied, wiping some of the pudding off of her face as she looked at him, “You?”_

_“Peachy.” He responded. The two stared at each other for a bit before the busted out in laughter._

_“W-We look like a couple of dorks.” Betika said between giggles._

_Vanitas chuckled some, “We should probably clean up the kitchen then go get cleaned up ourselves.”_

_“We should.” Betika agreed, getting the cleaning supplies then started to clean the kitchen with Vanitas._

* * *

Samantha: Aww~ Sounds like you two had a fun time.

“Yeah, we did…” Betika said as she typed, a few tears gathering in her eyes. After she sent the message, she wiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears before blinking when she felt extra weight on her lap. She looked down, seeing a pair of baby blue eyes looking up at her.

Betika: Code baby! I repeat, code baby! I’ve been breached! Send the search party if I’m not heard from in 48 hours!

Samantha: Nuuuuuu! Dang it Saburo, stop kidnapping people! You’re too young!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make up for the feels of the previous chapter, here's a fluffy chapter. Thanks to the amazing Firalove for giving me memory idea that lead to the pudding thing. Saburo, while briefly mentioned, is one of the other ocs that Firalove and I co-own.


	5. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first snowfall of December and Betika's realized somethings. Saburo just wants to watch the snow.

Samantha: Beti!

Samantha: Beti wake up!

Samantha: I know it’s late but wake up, it’s snowing!

‘ _It’s snowing?_ ’ Betika thought, reading the texts that had woken her up. She had decided to take a break from her homework by taking a nap and had apparently slept longer than she planned to. She got up slowly, trying hard not to wake up the baby that had decided to use her as a pillow. That didn’t work out unfortunately.

“Mmm, what time is it?” Saburo asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry love button, didn’t mean to wake you. Probably past both of our bedtimes but Sammy texted me saying that it’s snowing.” Betika explained, gently smoothing out the baby’s hair.

This seemed to catch Saburo’s attention for now he was more awake, “Snow?”

She giggled some, walking over to the window with Saburo in her arms and opening the curtains. True to Samantha’s word, it was indeed snowing.

“Whoa, so pwetty..” He said, staring in awe at the white flakes as they fell. She smiled down at him before looking at the snow herself. The two watched the snow fall for a couple of minutes before Betika realized something.

‘ _I don’t feel the joy that I usually do when I watch the snow fall._ ’ She thought, her smile leaving her. With Saburo distracted by the snow, Betika turned to her phone and sent a text to Kaisho.

Betika: Is it possible to lose joy about something that you usually love to do?

Kaisho: It is if you’re depressed or during times of great hardship. Wanna talk about it?

Betika: Not really because it’s late but I can say this. It’s snowing right now and I’m not feeling the joy I usually do when I watch it snow.

Kaisho: I see. Wanna talk about it in the morning?

Betika: Yes. Now come get your baby brother. I don’t think your dads would appreciate him sleeping in my room after he took me hostage.

Kaisho: On my way.


	6. Font shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others wants to have their own fonts for the groupchat. Kaisho is a one stop font shop. Sometimes it pays to have over 200 fonts.

Drake: Hey Kaisho, do you have a moment?

Kaisho: Sure, what’s up?

Drake: Well the others and I have been thinking about each of us having our own fonts for the group chat and since you got over 200 fonts..

Kaisho: You want me to supply fonts to you and the others don’t you?

Drake: Could you?

Kaisho: Sure. What are you looking for?

Drake: Something that’s kind of scripture but not too fancy.

Kaisho: I see. Will this one work? _*Attachment sent*_

Drake: Yes, perfect. Thanks man.

Kaisho: No problem.

* * *

Cassy: Soooo, how’s my favorite partner in crime?

Kaisho: Wanting finals to hurry up and pass like you do but I know that’s not why you’re texting me. What ya need Cas?

Cassy: I need your wonderful font knowledge.

Kaisho: What do you got in mind?

Cassy: A cursive type font with a bit of that seems like it would be used for a name of a cafe or something in a snooty area but the place itself isn’t snooty.

Kaisho: Ah. Will this do? _*File sent*_

Cassy: Totally! You’re the best Kaisho!

Kaisho: I know Cassy.

* * *

Betika: Hey Kaisho.

Kaisho: Hey Tika. You feeling any better today?

Betika: Not really, no..

Kaisho: Aww. Do you still like Victorian like fonts?

Betika: Yeah.

Kaisho: You’ll like this one then. _*File transferred*_

Betika: Isn’t this the one they use for that one vampire anime?

Kaisho: Yep.

Betika: I’ve been looking for that one forever! How’d you find it?

Kaisho: Lots of googling and digging through forums.

Betika: Thank you Kai, this helps some.

Kaisho: You’re welcome Tika.

* * *

Annie: Ayyyy Kai.

Kaisho: I know why you’re here and I have found the perfect font for you.

Annie: ..That font is amazing and I need the file for it.

Kaisho: I had a feeling you would like it. _*File sent*_

Annie: You are a font god.

Kaisho: I am a font shop. There is a difference Miss Queen of Cards.

* * *

Calvin: How’s my favorite technical twin?

Kaisho: I’m your only technical twin Cal.

Calvin: And that’s why you’re my favorite Kai.

Kaisho: Mmhmm. Need a font?

Calvin: Yeah. Not just for this chat, but also for the one I’m in with Vinny and some guys from film club.

Kaisho: Alright. Anything in mind?

Calvin: Something kind of like yours.

Kaisho: This work? _*Attachment transferred*_

Calvin: Yep. Thanks Kai.

Kaisho: You’re welcome Cal.

* * *

Revin: Boo.

Kaisho: Hey yourself Rev.

Revin: Hey Kai. What are you doing?

Kaisho: Getting drooled on by my baby brother for he decided to make me his new pillow. How about you?

Revin: Hiding out from my cousin. My Aunt and Uncle grounded him from a party due to some bad grades and now he’s on the warpath.

Kaisho: Ouch. Do you want a font for the group chat?

Revin: Sure. Do you have anything that’s gothic like?

Kaisho: This one. _*File sent*_

Revin: Greatest mate ever.

Kaisho: Nope, you’re the greatest mate ever.


End file.
